Doom Blade 1.0
OVERVIEW * This Nanovor is a blast. It is a total troublemaker, with lots of bravado, always taunting opponents and acting super-macho, even though it doesn’t actually look very scary. Opponents shouldn’t underestimate Doom Blade, though, because its Blade Strike is a pretty powerful close range attack. I wish I had a blade connected to my tongue that I could just shoot out at random. That would definitely improve MY stats! Doom Blade also has a real temper and you never know when it’s going to blow. It won’t stop at anything to hurt its enemies, even if it means taking some damage itself. It’s kind of crazy that way--especially when provoked. Basically, it has kind of an inferiority complex so it's just looking for a chance to prove what a tough case it really is. Like all Velocitrons, Doom Blade also knows how to get a lot of damage by using just little bit of energy, and this is one of its real strengths. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Doom Blade is a great Nanovor to use when you're showing new players how to play the game. It has normal stats and basic attacks that don't require a lot of explanation, usually "here, hit it with this guy." Veteran players, though, love Doom Blade because it fills the holes in their swarms and you don't feel too bad if you lose one or two in the process of a battle. If you need to set up a Yellow Spike for a swarm member, Doom Blade can do it in a pinch. If you're running low on energy, it's a smart tactic to swap in Doom Blade to make its cheap attacks (like Berserk) to keep on the heat. Just remember that every time you use Berserk, it'll take a hit to its own health, so its demise could come quicker than you think. That's ok, it's a warrior and isn't afraid of giving it up for the swarm! COUNTER TACTICS * Make Doom Blade go Berserk! Doom Blade 1.0 can attack every single round in the arena…but that doesn’t mean he always wants to! If you trap him in the arena, he’ll either need to skip attacking every other round, or start using his Berserk attacks when he can’t use Blade Strike. When Doom Blade uses Berserk he damages himself, so he’s helping you splat him. There’s no faster route to victory than that! * Sneak up on Doom Blade! More often than not, Doom Blade 1.0 will leap into the arena and start slashing away with that big bladed tongue that gives him his name. Keep an alpha like your Plasma Lash 1.0 in your swarm to use his own Head Whip and do some cheap damage. Plasma Lash will take some hits along the way but once you save up 4 EN swap in your Phase Tank 1.0 to use her Cosmic Crush and rain the pain on Doom Blade! * Zap Doom Blade with Electro Gore! Tired of Doom Blade attacking round after round after round? Send in your Electrobull 1.0! Open by attacking with Electrobull’s Gore, then use Dig In during the next round to override his strength and make Gore do even more damage! Show Doom Blade what it’s really like to get hit turn after turn! ORIGINS * Doom Blade was more of a decoy in ancient times, used by the Velocitrons to distract enemies while more powerful brethren launched an attack. This role was not at all to Doom Blade’s liking as it was yearning to get into battle and show what it could do. It really wasn’t until Doom Blade’s rebirth, though, that it got to fight opponents one-on-one and develop its strength and skills. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Doom Blade 2.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron